


Elementalclan

by puggyiscool



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Other, Swearing by Author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puggyiscool/pseuds/puggyiscool





	

1: Hailstar’s kits

 

~~~~Hailstar’s POV~~~~  
I laid down in my den. Snowstorm, the medicine cat and my sister, was being helped by her compainion Herbpetal. Soon I gave birth to a gold kit, a pink and light blue and a darker blue/purple. “The blue/purple is Risingkit, the gold is Goldenkit, and the pink and lightblue is Lilykit. I started licking them to make sure they were alive. The kits all scooted towards me. I had been the leader for only two moons. They started suckling. “You should have your deputy take care of the clan while you take care of your kits.” Snowstorm’s tail twitched slightly, signaling Herbpetal to get out. Herbpetal walked out, her footsteps light. “Tell Ashjab to come to my den Snowstorm, and make sure the new female,, Turtleheath is okay. She looked like she was gonna have babies soon.” Snowstorm nodded and bounded out. My son’s eyes were blue along with Risingkit. My other daughter had beautiful green eyes. Risingkit had immediatly opened her eyes. I only got the info of their eye colors after the others had opened their eyes. Risingkit looked up at me with her big blue eyes. I could tell she wanted to be like me. Ashjaw walked in, his steps heavy. “Ashjaw, I just had kits. In the meantime, I want you to protect the clan. I will be gone for 6 moons.” I spoke to my gray deputy. He nodded. Risingkit looked at my deputy. We lived under Fourtrees, having a water supply by us and a very stocked prey pile. Some of us would go to Twolegplaces and steal noodles or fish. We found a stone mound and carved a staircase in my den to get up on the rock. The medicine den was sheltered and nice and cold. The warriors den and apprentices den were right next to eachother and they were cool for the warriors. The nursery was right next to the medicine den and the elders den was right by the highrock. I laid my tail around my kits, Risingkit laying her tiny paw on my back. We fell asleep in that little ball, my kits sleeping soundly.

(In this, when this story starts aka now Risingkit and Lilykit are 1 moon, for the fact that Lilypetal's apprentice is her brother, Goldenfall.)


End file.
